Tastes Like You (Only Sweeter)
by sinandmisery
Summary: Beca's having trouble coming up with something for Valentine's Day, but Chloe's already got plans of her own.


Beca _hates _Valentine's Day. It's no surprise, really, considering her aversion to 99.9% of things considered romantic or mushy, but Valentine's Day gets under her skin most of all. Maybe it's because it's a completely bullshit holiday, bastardized from it's originally meaning by candy, flower, and card companies to turn somewhat of a profit just after the Christmas rush. Or maybe it's because of the romantic aspect. Whatever it is, Beca thinks it's stupid.

(She doesn't, however, find the Reese's hearts and candy conversation hearts _completely_ awful; it's not her fault they're so damn tasty.)

The problem with finding a holiday such as Valentine's Day stupid comes when you've got a girlfriend who _doesn't _find it completely stupid. And this year? Beca's got one of those in the form of Chloe Beale.

It's weird, though, because when the stores start stocking their shelves with sugary treats and sappy cards, she expects Chloe to drop less than veiled hints at the holiday. She gets nothing.

(Another thing Beca hates about the holiday is how it's barely Christmas when they start putting this crap out on the shelves. As if two weeks wasn't good enough, they make it two months.)

She lets a few more weeks go by, pushing into mid-January, and Chloe still doesn't say anything so Beca starts to wonder what's up. Jesse keeps bugging her about what she's going to do for her first Valentine's Day with Chloe - of course, Mr. Life-is-a-movie would also find it romantic - but Chloe's not saying anything, and Beca's starting to feel like she's being tested. Like maybe Chloe's purposely avoiding saying anything to see what Beca comes up with.

So Beca tries - really _really_ hard - to think of the perfect Valentine's Day for Chloe on her own. Everything she thinks of, though, feels ridiculously overdone and cliché and yeah, the clichés have their place, but she knows that Chloe deserves something special. Something from the heart.

There are always mixes, but she's given Chloe a handful of those already, so even if she makes Chloe a new one, it can't be the _only_ thing she gets. But honestly? Other than that, she's absolutely stumped.

When February rolls around, she's in full out panic, and it takes another four days for her to drop her _own_ hints to see what Chloe's got in mind. They're studying in Beca's room - Beca's studying, really, and Chloe's lounging next to her on the bed, painting her toenails and waiting to answer any of Beca's questions - when she gets up the courage to ask.

"So, um," Beca closes her differentials textbook and clears her throat before continuing. "Valentine's Day is coming up."

Chloe looks up from the deep purple lacquer drying on her nails and smiles. "Mmmhmm. Next Thursday."

"Aubrey is making me do the telegram thing with Amy on Wednesday."

"I know. You're gonna look adorable in that cupid's outfit."

"What?!" Beca's eyes go wide. "There's an _outfit?!_"

"Duh, of course, silly. You gotta be in the holiday spirit."

"I have no spirit for this holiday."

"I know," Chloe says with a smile and leans over and pecks Beca's cheek before sliding off the bed. "I'm gonna go grab a soda. You want?"

"Uh, sure. Grab me a Coke?"

"You got it."

Even after Chloe leaves, Beca just stares at the door, completely confused. She was hoping to get a clue about _something_, but all she ended up with was agreement on her own dislike for the holiday.

She is _so_ screwed.

**-xxx-**

"Hey sleepyhead," Chloe whispers against Beca's ear before kissing along her neck and shoulders.

"Mmmm... hi," Beca murmurs, stretching and pressing into Chloe's body, smiling at the way they are still spooned together. She was exhausted the night before when she passed out in Chloe's arms; the Bellagrams had been a lot more work than she had anticipated

"You want to go get breakfast?" Chloe asks, still kissing every inch of Beca's skin she can manage to reach.

Beca nods, very aware of the empty feeling in her stomach. "Yeah. I need to shower though," she says. "I can still feel Amy's glitter all over my skin."

"It's the herpes of the craft world," Chloe says with a laugh. "You wanna shower here?"

"Anything to avoid communal showers. But you have to promise to stay out or we'll never leave."

"Scout's honor," Chloe jokes, holding up three fingers in illustration of her words.

**-xxx-**

After the shower, Beca makes her way back to Chloe's bedroom and quickly dresses in a new outfit. She checks her bag, verifying Chloe's present is still there before slinging it over her shoulder, and then heads for the living room.

"Ready?" Chloe asks when Beca enters the room, smiling brightly when she gets a nod in response. "You look hot."

"You're only saying that because I'm wearing your shirt," Beca says, tugging at the sleeves of the red henley as she tries to adjust it properly.

Chloe moves closer, snaking her arms around Beca's waist to pull her into a brief kiss. "You're always hot," she says. "But yeah, you do look pretty amazing in my clothes."

**-xxx-**

They spend most of their breakfast talking, food and coffee going cold as they run the gamut of topics. Despite her initial reluctance to open up, talking with Chloe has become one of Beca's favorite things and the fact that they can still carry on for hours is pretty astounding.

They pay then head back to Chloe's car and after a few minutes Beca realizes that Chloe is not taking them back to Barden. They are, in fact, going the complete opposite direction of Barden and Beca scrunches up her nose in confusion.

"Chlo? Where are we going?"

"A ride," Chloe says with a shrug, tossing a smile in Beca's direction before turning back to the road.

Content to just be along for the ride, Beca shifts in her seat, resting her head against the window as she stares at her girlfriend. As much as she loves the fact that they can talk for hours, she also enjoys their silent moments. Before Chloe, Beca's idea of companionable silence was the one she shared with only herself; any silence spent with others simply felt awkward and stifling. Chloe, however, manages to make it enjoyable, and Beca's not going to complain about the extra time she gets to spend staring at her girlfriend.

**-xxx-**

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

Beca jerks awake, bumping her head against the car door as she does so. "Owww," she mumbles sleepily, rubbing the back of her head.

"You fell asleep while I was driving," Chloe says, gentle smile tugging at her lips as she watches Beca.

"Where are we?" Beca asks, blinking the sleep from her eyes and taking in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Nowhere," Chloe says as she steps out of the car.

Beca follows suit and discovers that Chloe's comment isn't far from the truth. They're parked in front of a small cabin, woods surrounding them as far as Beca can see, barring the small lake behind the building. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was the start of a bad horror movie," she comments, making Chloe laugh.

"It's my parents' cabin. I promise you're safe," Chloe tells her as she grabs two bags from the trunk and slams it shut. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Beca says, smiling as she trails behind Chloe and into the cabin. The place is sparsely decorated, the modern interior contrasting starkly with the rustic outside, yet somehow manages to work.

"Make yourself at home," Chloe tells her as she makes her way into what Beca assumes is the bedroom to drop off the bags.

Beca takes a seat on the couch, sinking into the plush cushions and eyeing the rest of the cabin. She figures this is what Aubrey was talking about when she said that Chloe would "do so much better than you ever could" at planning a romantic holiday. The only thing still perplexing her, though, is the fact that Chloe hasn't even brought up the fact that it's Valentine's Day.

"Comfortable?" Chloe asks as she returns, dropping down next to Beca and snuggling into her side.

"Hmmm?" Beca questions as she is drawn out of her thoughts. "Yeah. This is nice."

Chloe reaches for the remote, flipping on the TV to do some channel surfing. "Good," she says quietly, nuzzling further into Beca's side.

Beca can only smile.

**-xxx-**

The entire day is great. They alternate their time between watching terrible daytime TV, talking, napping, and a little bit of making out, and Beca couldn't be happier. She honestly can't recall the last time she spent time with just Chloe and no outside distractions - no phones, no laptops, no laser death glares from roommates and/or best friends - and she relishes the opportunity she's been given.

When Beca notices the sun is hanging lower in the sky, she suggests a walk around the lake and Chloe enthusiastically agrees. (Beca may hate romance, but sunsets are sunsets.) They walk hand in hand along the bank, their words scarce minus the occasional comment on the colors or the shapes in the clouds, and when they reach the small beach area on the other side of the lake, they pause to watch the sun drop the rest of the way into the horizon.

Beca tucks herself into Chloe's body, her head resting against her chest and the height difference allowing her to easily hear the other woman's heartbeat. She closes her eyes, letting the steady rhythm wash over her as her brain adds in other layers, making a mental mix as their joined beats lay out an elaborate drum line.

"I love you," Beca whispers, pressing a kiss to Chloe's exposed collarbone and earning her a dazzling smile.

"I love you, too," Chloe says, lips grazing Beca's cheek. "Ready to head back?"

Beca nods slowly and heads for the remainder of the trail, still staying closely entwined with her girlfriend.

**-xxx-**

After dinner - a delicious meal prepared by Chloe - they lay on the couch together, Beca stretched out with her head in Chloe's lap, scalp being massaged by nimble fingers.

"Chlo?" Beca asks, her curiosity finally getting the best of her.

"Hmm?"

"It's Valentine's Day."

"I know," Chloe says nonchalantly, not ceasing the soothing strokes of her fingers through Beca's dark locks.

"So why..." Beac clears her throat and tries again. "I thought you loved all the romantic mushy stuff?"

"I do," Chloe nods. "But you don't."

"So?" Beca says, sitting up and crossing her legs Indian style so her knees bump against Chloe's bare thigh.

"So I thought... rather than make you miserable with all the 'romantic mushy stuff,' we'd do this. Think of this as your anti-Valentine's Day present: no crowded restaurants, no flowers, no cards with overstated expressions of love, no lovesick couples breaking all the rules of appropriate PDA. Just us spending time together and ignoring it all."

Beca is speechless. This entire time, even after Aubrey telling her to give it up, she had been panicking that Chloe would be upset that she didn't have anything excessively romantic planned. "Wow," Beca manages. "I was so worried you were going to be mad at me for not doing something."

Chloe leans over, pressing a kiss to Beca's soft lips. "A day with just you means more to me than a fancy dinner ever could," she says. "And yes, I realize how cheesy that sounds."

Beca laughs and kisses Chloe back. "It does, and somehow your anti-Valentine's Day gift is actually the most romantic thing anyone has every done for me. You know me so well."

"I try," Chloe says, and then her expression shifts, pupils dilating unnaturally large and cheeks flushing a deep red. Beca knows this expression; Beca _loves_ this expression. "I did manage to get you one gift, though. If that's okay?"

Beca nods. "Yeah, it'll be great," she says, letting her mind wander to what it could be. "I got you something too."

"Awww. Stay here. I'll let you know when I'm ready," Chloe tells her, walking off in the direction of the bedroom.

**-xxx-**

To say that Beca isn't prepared for her gift is an understatement. After a few minutes, Chloe calls for her to close her eyes and she does so, squeezing them shut even as she hears Chloe move through the living room. She feels a blindfold slip across her eyes and smirks, shuddering when she feels Chloe's lips against her ear.

"Too tight?" Chloe whispers seductively as she ties the blindfold and Beca shakes her head.

"N-no. Fine," she stammers out.

"Good. Come with me."

"Okay." Beca allows Chloe to guide her through the cabin slowly, coming to a stop when Chloe pushes her down into a chair. She lands with a soft _oof_ and senses Chloe walking around behind her.

"Hands," Chloe says, fingers wrapping around Beca's wrists. Beca complies, letting her hands be dragged behind her back as well, and then she feels the cool, smooth sensation of pleasure tape binding her wrists together. When Chloe finishes, she tugs on Beca's wrists to assure she isn't going anywhere.

"Let me know if it's too much," Chloe says, kissing Beca's temple sweetly.

"Kay," Beca agrees, even though she doubts she'll have to say anything.

Within moments, the blindfold is removed and after blinking a few times to adjust to the light, she's greeted with the image of Chloe in a solid black corset that fits her so perfectly that Beca actually has to bite back the whine she feels in the back of her throat. She lets her eyes trace the swell of her breasts and down her sides to her hips where she encounters a pair of sheer black underwear that make her mouth go dry. There are only a few inches of exposed thigh between the skimpy underwear and the matching stockings, attached by thin black garter straps, and she longs to run her tongue over the smooth skin; to taste her.

Chloe doesn't say anything, just cocks an eyebrow as if to ask _you like?_ before moving to the start the music. Beca stares at her ass as she sashays across the room in six-inch stilettos and when she leans over slightly to flick the music on, Beca knows there's no way it's not intentional.

She watches, mesmerized, as Chloe starts swaying her hips to the beat - a beat Beca recognizes as one of her own mixes - and slowly making her way back to where Beca is seated. Her typically bright blue eyes are almost black with desire, gaze never breaking from Beca's as her hands travel her own body, over perfectly curved hips and back up to cup ample breasts as her eyelids flutter shut. Just as beat drops, she dips down right in front of Beca, giving her an eyeful of cleavage. Beca whines quietly, tugging against her restraints as she longs to touch her girlfriend's silky smooth skin. Chloe smirks as she drags her body back up along Beca's, hovering just barely enough away so they aren't touching.

"This is my new lady jam," she breathes out against the shell of Beca's ear, teeth ensnaring her earlobe as she tugs gently. She finally presses their hips together, undulating in perfect time with the music and driving Beca absolutely mad. She shifts her thighs beneath Chloe, searching for some sort of pressure to relieve the throbbing, but Chloe grinds down harder and she feels another rush of wetness pooling between her thighs.

Chloe seems both lost in the moment and completely aware of every minute move of her body, elbows resting against Beca's shoulders as she grinds and presses their bodies together. She never drops her gaze from Beca's, the intensity and passion flaring in them like Beca's never seen before.

She squirms in her seat as the last chorus starts and Chloe removes herself from Beca's lap. She wants to protest but then Chloe's turning around and bending at the waist, giving Beca a stunning view of her ass. Even though she knows it's useless, she tugs at the restraints again; the fact that she can't do the one thing she so desperately longs to do is turning her on more than she could ever imagine.

"Chloe, please," she begs when the song is over and she turns to face Beca again.

"Please what?" Chloe questions innocently, though the growl of desire in her voice gives away the fact that she knows _exactly_ what Beca means. She lets her fingers trail across her abdomen, swiping the tips of them just under the waistband of her underwear.

Beca's jaw hangs open as she tracks Chloe's fingers with her eyes, leaving Chloe's question temporarily unanswered.

"Please _what_?" Chloe repeats, dipping her fingers further inside before a soft moan escapes her throat. "God, you make me so wet, Beca."

"Then let me fuck you," Beca growls out, her wrists struggling to break free once more. "Please," she adds in a pathetic whimper.

"Since you asked nicely," Chloe says, straddling Beca's hips once more. "I think I can manage."

Chloe leans over to unwrap Beca's wrists, her breasts pressed into Beca's face, and Beca takes the opportunity to begin her mouth's assault early. She bites, licks, and kisses every inch of skin she can reach, trailing her tongue along the very edge of the satin keeping her from what she wants most and then making her way upward, mouthing at the smooth column of Chloe's neck. When she feels the very last bit of her restraint loosen, she doesn't hesitate to bring her hands to Chloe's ass, squeezing roughly. She pushes them up out of chair and as if on instinct, Chloe's long legs wrap around her waist.

Driven by adrenaline or sheer force of will, Beca manages to spin the both of them around and fall to the bed before they collapse. It feels weird yet thrilling to be the one in charge; something she normally leaves to Chloe.

"You look so fucking sexy, Chlo," Beca says as she slides off the end of the bed to remove her own clothes. She quickly strips herself of her shirt and bra and then slides her underwear and jeans off in one fluid motion, kicking them to the side. "So sexy."

"I could say the same," Chloe comments, raking her eyes over Beca's naked form and crooking her finger in a _come hither_ motion.

"Not yet," Beca says, ignoring her as she slips the stilettos from Chloe's feet. She runs her hands from ankle to hip, sighing deeply at the feel of the stockings underneath her fingers. She unhooks the garter straps slowly and lean in, pressing feather light kisses to Chloe's inner thigh as she slips the stockings off before repeating the motions with her other leg.

"God, Beca," Chloe murmurs, winding her fingers in Beca's hair as she makes her way back up, trailing her kisses all the way to the apex of Chloe's thighs. "Please," she begs.

Beca smirks, enjoying the sudden role reversal, but doesn't give in to Chloe's demands immediately. Instead she moves up further and leans into Chloe's body, bringing their mouths together in a heated kiss. Lips clash and their teeth click together harshly, the slight pain ignored in favor of the desire pulsing through their veins.

Chloe attempts to flip them but Beca pins her wrists to the bed, mumbling _no_ into Chloe's mouth. She moves her kisses lower, fingers fumbling with the clasps on the front of the corset as she slowly exposes more of Chloe's flawless skin. Beca wraps her lips around a hardened nipple and sucks gently, increasing the pressure as Chloe arches further into her mouth.

Beca's lets her fingers dance along the thin strip of fabric separating her from Chloe's warm folds, enjoying the way Chloe squirms beneath her. "So wet," she says against Chloe's skin as she kisses a path to her other breast, ready to lavish it with the same attention.

"Don't tease," Chloe pleads straining toward Beca's fingers. "I'm already so close."

Beca slides her hand inside Chloe's soaked underwear, fingers slipping easily through her wetness as she circles her clit gently, causing Chloe to buck against her fingers.

"Inside," Chloe commands, guiding Beca's hand lower until two fingers are pressed just outside her opening.

"It's so hot when you're demanding," Beca tells her, finally dipping her fingers inside. She moans at the tightness and warmth she finds, quickly matching her rhythm to Chloe's undulating hips. Finally detaching her mouth from Chloe's skin, she props herself up with her free hand, watching as she breaks her girlfriend apart and puts her back together with every thrust. When she twists her wrist, angling further up, and feels Chloe's walls start to contract, she adds another finger and the motion finally pushes Chloe over the edge.

"Fuck, _Beca_," Chloe gasps, her hands everywhere, her hands fisting in the sheets and her own hair as she comes.

Beca slows her movements but doesn't cease, drawing out the orgasm as long as she can before her other arm gives out and she collapses against Chloe, who pulls her into another bruising kiss, panting and mumbling _fuck_ over and over again.

"Best anti-Valentine's Day ever," Beca declares before hooking her thumbs in the waistband of Chloe's underwear and guiding them down her legs with a smirk.


End file.
